Care
by ChibyL
Summary: The older of the two sat near him, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to draw his attention, and Mike barely moved his head, narrowing an eye. "Maybe I'm repetitive, but you'd better be in your bed. You look like shit." Mike showed his chagrin with a groan, while Harvey grabbed his hips with an arm, forcing him to walk. "H'vey, 'm cold,"


**Hi! Welcome to my first fic.**

**It's nothing more than a picture of a sweet moment between Mike and Harvey.**

**Enjoy!**

_**CARE**_

"Harvey?!" Donna answered her phone, the sleepy tone that only a woman barely awake could use. "Hope you had a good reason for waking me up at…" she checked the alarm, hardly recognizing the numbers on the display, "At seven in the morning!"

"A great reason, Donna: to remind you that you have a job." On the other side of the phone Harvey spoke with a really low and sleepy voice.

"Funny. Why're we whispering?" she asked, ironically using the same soft tone.

"Donna," he replied. "I'm not coming today and I need a lot of my things from the office."

"What? Why?"

"Mike's got a fever," he explained, touching Mike's hot forehead with his hand.

The kid was finally asleep after a really bad night and Harvey could take a sigh of relief. And Donna knew Harvey called just because he needed her help: he had no idea how to cure anything, even just a cold, and he was surely expecting her miraculous appearance.

She smiled as she decided to make him suffer for a little while. "What do you need, big boy? I'll send everything by Greg."

Greg, the associate Harvey hated the most after a bad joke he made to Mike a few weeks ago. He still remembered the way he wanted to kill him – and his supervisor, Louis, of course! – when Mike came almost crying into Harvey's office.

Harvey growled and walked into another room, speaking with Donna without risking waking the kid up, and in the meanwhile he decided to have a coffee.

A couple of minutes after quitting the call, Harvey heard tired steps beyond him. Mike was observing him, standing up with a shoulder pressed against the door.

Harvey sadly looked at his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks contrasting with his pale face. "You should be in your bed," he mumbled, aware that Mike wasn't paying attention. In fact the kid sat, putting his elbows on the table and hiding his face between his hands, babbling something Harvey couldn't catch.

The older of the two sat near him, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to draw his attention, and Mike barely moved his head, narrowing an eye. "Maybe I'm repetitive, but you'd better be in your bed. You look like shit."

Mike showed his chagrin with a groan, while Harvey grabbed his hips with an arm, forcing him to walk. "H'vey, 'm cold," he whimpered hoarsely, clasping Harvey. He refused to go to bed until Harvey agreed to stay with him.

"Mike, if you infect me I'll kick your ass," he said with the most bossy voice he was capable of. And it wasn't one of his best performances, due to the fact that all he wanted was just to lay right in that bed with that guy. The same guy that was curled up near him, moving over his arm and resting his head on Harvey's chest.

Harvey couldn't help but smile looking at his childish face and freakish attitude. He stretched his free arm to reach the blanket that was piled up near his foot and put it over Mike, completely covering him, careful not to move his feverish body more than necessary.

"Better?"

Mike slowly nodded, reassured by Harvey's comfortable hug and his cool hand on his forehead.

"Love you," the kid mumbled, kissing Harvey's cheek.

Harvey didn't answer but simply kissed Mike's lips in a very chaste way, making him smile.

They simply lied on the bed for a while, Harvey rubbing Mike's back and Mike hugging him.

No more words.

Right when Harvey was closing his eyes, an annoying ringing woke him up.

"Donna, what do you need?" he asked bothered.

"Sorry, Harvey! I can't come and… And maybe I'll really send Greg. I thought you should know that."

Harvey cursed in his mind at the idea of seeing the most unpleasant of the associates. He answered only when he was sure he could control his tone. "Donna, don't worry about it. I don't think I'll work anyway."

"Problems? The kid's annoying you?"

If she wasn't Donna, Harvey would have hung up right then. He moved his hand from Mike's forehead to his neck, making him shiver.

_Problems? She was asking if it was a problem that Mike was sick?_

"Never mind, Donna. See you tomorrow." He hung up, turning his attention to Mike again.

How was it possible that the kid had that effect on him?

Harvey hugged him a little tighter, finally closing his eyes.

...

For Donna it was one of the hardest days in her career. She had to cancel all Harvey's appointments, do her usual job, and deal with Louis's advances… So no! She hadn't had time to leave the office.

When it finally was her lunch break her first thought was to take a cab and go to Harvey's. Once she was in front of the door, she took the spare keys Harvey gave her in case of emergency and opened the door, thinking the ring would annoy them both.

She walked in the room silently, searching for Harvey's familiar figure first in the living room and then in the kitchen.

Nothing.

When she crossed the hallway, coming into the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile. Harvey was deeply asleep, his cheeks already flushed because of a probable fever, his mouth half-open. An arm around Mike's shoulders.

She would never admit it, but right then she was so proud of her buddies. Mike had been able to destroy every one of Harvey's walls, showing how soft his heart was.

She would tease Harvey for that for the rest of his life.


End file.
